TVRO receivers capable of receiving satellite television signals typically comprise a reception antenna for capturing satellite signals broadcast by orbiting satellites in conventional satellite communication network systems, a television tuner, a terrestrial interference filter if required, an IF demodulator, and a conventional video/audio monitor for the reproduction of the received satellite signals. The tuner constitutes a critical component of the overall TVRO system since it functions to process the accepted signals in order to select or "tune" to a particular channel and generate the appropriate intermediate frequency (IF) output. Although voltage-controlled oscillators for electronic communication devices typically operate in the Megahertz range, the increasing number of television channels operating at frequencies extending into the Gigahertz range have turned up a need for VCO's that operate efficiently at higher frequency ranges, including the microwave frequency range.
VCO's that do operate in the microwave range are available but are quite expensive and are generally incapable of being conveniently tuned over a wide range of frequencies in the Gigahertz range. Such VCO's also involve complex manufacturing processes since they include a number of discrete, lumped components and do not permit easy surface mounting of the components over conventional printed circuit boards (PCB's). Further, the cost of a conventional microwave VCO increases considerably if a tight range of tolerance values is required for the tuning components of the VCO.